Sun
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: A day in Zack's life, in which he crashes into Cloud, hugs 2 people, and begs Aerith for something. Based off a poem by an unknown author.


_A/N: Mindless drabble. Basically a day in the life of Zack. Based off a poem by an unkown author. _

_Disclaimer: Final Fantasy is not mine and neither is the poem. If anyone knows who wrote this poem, please inform me so I can credit them. _

_

* * *

_

_Morning sun creeps to my window/__  
__She peeps in softly to see/__  
__Then decides to put on such a show/__  
__She shoots brightened sparkling rays just for me/__  
__I open my eyes oh so softly/_

Zack groaned as the warm rays of the sun, peaked through the curtains and hit his face. He rolled over, his back to the sun. He went back to sleep.

"Zack!" Zack ignored the voice, preferring to sleep.

"Zack!" A hand shook his shoulder. Zack just rolled over. He snuggled into his blankets and sighed in content.

"Get up!" The hand shook harder. Zack opened his eyes and groaned. Angeal's face was not the first thing he wanted to see in the morning. Especially after he woke up from a dream about Aerith.

"What do you want?" Zack asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Come on, we have a mission," Angeal responded gruffly.

"A mission? Who? What? When? Where?" Zack questioned, now wide awake at the prospect of a mission.

"I'll tell you later. Meet me in front of the building. Now get dressed" Angeal said as he strode out the room. "Oh yeah, make sure you wipe that drool off your face."

And stretch and yawn before her smile/  
Then dance with joy to see her so lofty/

"Yay! A mission!" Zack ran around the room, throwing on his uniform and getting ready before skipping off to Shinra's main entrance. Yes, the great Soldier First Class Zack Fair skipped. No wonder everyone referred to him as a puppy.

CRASH! Zack ran bumped into another man, sending them both sprawling on the floor. The man immediately started babbling, "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I hope- Wait, is that you Zack?" Zack looked up. Cloud was staring down at him.

"Oh hi Cloud!" Zack exclaimed perkily. Then he stood up and started going toward the Entrance. "Sorry, but I have to go. I have a mission! Fresh air at last! Bye!" He yelled, as he careened around a corner. Cloud just raised an eyebrow.

And say to my friend, see you in a while/  
I run outside to play with her/

Her golden laughter fills the air/

Zack inhaled deeply and stretched out his arms, feeling the sun's rays all over him. It was a beautiful day. A perfect day for a mission.

"Zack, act your age," Angeal scolded mildly smiling at his puppy's antics. Zack just gave Angeal a big, toothy grin. Angeal rolled his eyes. "We are going to the slums. There's some monsters running around."

Zack's eyes lit up, "Can I-"

"Yes you can visit your girlfriend afterwards." Angeal said, cutting off Zack's question. Zack pounced on Angeal, hugging him. And they headed for the slums.

_To catch my breath I lean against a giant fir/_

"Come on, Aerith! Please!" Zack begged his girlfriend.

She just looked at him shyly and shook her head saying, "No"

"Come on! I'll be there. I'll protect you!" Zack pleaded. Aerith giggled and nodded reluctantly.

Zack yelped and hugged her, "Yay!"

_And sun, she softly smiles down at me with care/_

Aerith leant back into Zack's warmth and sighed in contentment. The sky really wasn't so bad. It was actually quite beautiful, especially when Zack was looking at it with her. She smiled and looked up at him. He kissed her softly. And they lay there, watching the sky.

_Now it is time for us to bid farewell/__  
__She softly slowly goes beneath the horizon/__  
__And her brother peeps out to have a time so swell/__  
__I say hello to him, reflecting his sister's light of fun/__  
_

"The night is beautiful too." Aerith commented in a soft voice. Zack looked at her, startled.

_And stay a while to watch his friends shine/_

"Really?"

_We sit and talk over some hot cocoa/_

"Yeah. Its…contrasting. The white of the moon, against the dark." Aerith explained. Zack just 'hmmmed.'

_Then I must leave for the soft bed of mine/__  
__To all sweet dreams I must wander and go/__  
__Until tomorrow when morning greets me/_

"Good night Aerith. Will you go see the sky again with me tomorrow?"

_That beautiful smile that makes shadows flee/_

"Sure"

Told you it was a drabble. Has no plot whatsoever. It's pretty hard to write a summary if there's no plot. If anyone can think of a better summary for this, please inform me. I'm not very good at writing summaries.

Review please!!


End file.
